Trust
by dandere-girl
Summary: Everyone has someone that they trust the most. What would happen if you lost that person? For Lovino Vargas, that is about to happen if he doesn't figure out a way to get them back to him...and fast. Rated T for swearing and Itacest.
1. Missing

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "Trust"! My new Itacest fanfic! This has nothing to do with my other story, just letting you know!**

**ZOMG! WHY NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOUR OTHER FANFICTION? JFKDHFIHPAHF... o_o;; Ahem, anyway, yeah - I got sudden ideas for Itacest! 8D (lol you all probably hate me now)  
**

**Anyway, I seriously suck at first chapters, so sorry if it's boring or something. x/ This chapter is pretty much just a short piece of crap...sorry. _ I'll make it more interesting as it goes on! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I am not making a profit off of this story, nor will I ever.**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

_Lovino was just taking a walk when he saw Spain talking with Austria._

_"Can we please trade Italies?" Antonio begged._

_"No, Antonio, at least try to handle Lovino," replied Austria._

_"He stinks at cleaning, though…and Feliciano is amazing at it!" Antonio still pleaded with him._

_"I said, no," Roderich wouldn't give the north half up._

_Lovino froze. Spain…didn't…want him? Sure he wasn't good at cleaning or having a clean mouth…or…well, really anything; but Lovino was crushed. Couldn't Antonio at least lie and say he was fine at cleaning, or not even say anything? Lovino thought he could trust Antonio, was he wrong?_

_That was when a part of him changed. He couldn't trust anyone anymore, apparently._

* * *

I woke up with sound of rain pounding against my window. I had the same dream again, the one about Antonio wanting to trade me for my brother. It seemed as thought that memory wouldn't leave me alone.

I had been thinking about trust lately, the people I trusted. I only had one – my brother, Feliciano. I trusted him completely, yet I always pushed him away and told him I hated him. I was trying to convince myself of it…

Anyway, he was the only one who I could trust. In the whole world, he was the one. Sure, I loved Antonio and whatever…but Feliciano…he…I just…felt different about him.

I smacked myself, trying to push the thoughts out of my head. What the hell was I doing? Feliciano is my BROTHER! I was being such a creeper this morning...

I yawned, and got out of bed.

I put on a shirt and pants, and then headed down my stairs, towards the smell of food. My stomach growled, perfect timing for Feliciano to be cooking.

Feliciano was in the kitchen baking what he called a 'Belgian breakfast'. Yesterday was the 'American breakfast' – which actually was surprisingly good. However, I never understood his obsession with making us eat different nationality breakfasts. Why can't we just eat an Italian breakfast?

Anyway, he was cooking Belgian waffles and making coffee.

When he saw my grouchy face in the doorway, he smiled and ran towards me, tackling and hugging me at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing, Veneziano? Burning the breakfast or chocking me?" I said, pushing him away. That's what I always did – push him away. Then I lied to him and told him I hated him, as usual.

"Ve~ I'm trying to cheer Lovi up!" he gave me a bright smile…which did cheer me up, I guess.

"You've got to be shitting me! I don't need any cheering up. Plus, don't call me 'Lovi' it's Romano or Lovino," I said glaring at him.

"I like 'Lovi' better~" with that, he just went back to making the waffles.

Glaring at him, I sat down at the table, and picked up today's paper. It was the same old news. After a few hundred years it all flowed together, nothing surprised us countries much.

When he finished the breakfast, we sat down and ate. We didn't talk much at the table, Veneziano just commented on the bad weather.

I had to admit the breakfast was pretty good. Veneziano was a wonderful cook. I just left my plate there for him to clean up, and I went upstairs to get dressed.

Once I was finished getting ready for a meeting about my crops, I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my briefcase and my keys.

"Ciao, Lovi~ Have a wonderful day! Ti amo!" Veneizano gave me another bright smile. No matter what, he was smiling…

"Yeah whatever…don't die, see you later," I shouted back.

I walked out the door and got on my scooter, riding into the heart of Rome.

* * *

The meeting seemed to drag on for forever and a day. For the love of God! I just sat there tapping my pen until the thing was over.

When the meeting finally let out, I ran out of the building as quickly as possible to so get something for lunch.

I chose a simple café that had TVs, so I wouldn't get bored while eating my meal.

I chose to have pizza for lunch – as always.

That was when I saw the latest headline on TV. There was a person missing?

Then I saw him…the potato bastard…why the heck was he on my news?

That was when I dropped the piece of pizza I was holding, and I almost spit out my drink.

The woman on the news said, "Local, 20-year-old Feliciano Vargas went missing this morning around 11:30 pm. If you have any information on this man or have any relation to him, please contact the police immediately. Here we have his friend, Ludwig."

What. The. Hell.

That couldn't be true…no way in hell! I had seen Veneziano when I left the house this morning at 11:00 pm! How could he just go missing in a time frame of thirty minutes?

I ran out of the café, leaving my food there with enough money to pay for it.

I jumped on my scooter and rushed through the Roman streets towards my house.

When I arrived, I sprinted into the house, past the police, past the cameras that were now on me. They were yelling for me to come back – but I didn't listen.

I searched every room in the house, and with no avail, I walked back outside the house, toward the police.

"I am Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's brother," I said to them, glaring.

They just stared at me, and then the news reporters turned to me, shooting questions like bullets at me. Each question shot through me, leaving me damaged.

I wasn't in the mood for everyone to be at my house, so I walked back into the house – and slammed the door in their faces – but not before yelling, "Get the fuck away from my house you bastards!"

After that, I broke down, and started to cry.

It seemed as though the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face, but eventually they did.

I was on the ground, my back to the door.

I would find the truth, about what happened to Feliciano. Even if it killed me.

I wasn't about to lose the only person I trusted.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First chapter! ^^ Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I don't know when the next chapter will be out...hopefully soon! ^^**

**Please drop a review by, that means so much to me! Thanks! ^^  
**


	2. Loneliness

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Trust! ^^**

**This chapter changes from Feliciano's to Lovino's point of view, so to make it less confusing, I've labeled in front of the change "Lovino's POV" or "Feliciano's POV." The reason I made it in different points of view is for story purposes. It wouldn't make sense to just make it in Lovino's point of view or just in Feliciano's point of view. x3**

**lololol, when I was writing this, I was trying to make it sad, but the song 'Renai Circulation' came on, and it's hard to be sad while listening to that (it can get annoying though...). XD  
**

**Annnnd sorry for the slight ooc-ness in this chapter, I tried to get the characters as close to their real selves as possible, but sometimes it can get hard. x/Plus, in this story some of the characters are ooc for a reason. XD**

**Also, there will be Itacest in this story, I just haven't gotten there yet. x3  
**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and faved it! I love you all. ^^**

**tsundere-tomato-luvr: Haha, thanks for letting me talk this over with you! ^^ You helped me with A LOT the details, also. x] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I am not making a profit of of this story.**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Feliciano's POV –**

I ran as fast as I could after I had scrawled the note that I was leaving for good and that I wouldn't tell them where I was going – so don't try to look. I didn't have any time to spare, because I knew that the police would start looking for me as soon as someone found my note.

As I ran, I thought about the real reason I was leaving. I always was just a weight by Lovino's side. I just made him angry, and I only gave him the feeling of hate. I was useless to him, and I loved him enough to let him go. I would leave for his sake, so that he could be happier. He wouldn't have to hate anyone anymore.

I smiled at the thought of him happy, and even though I wouldn't be able to share the happiness with him anymore, it comforted me that he would finally be able to be happy again.

After running mile after mile, I started to get tired – but I knew I couldn't stop. I asked myself, where are you going Feliciano? You can't keep running forever.

I knew that not many people would hide me from the searchers… After going through my mental checklist, I only had one option left, and I had a fifty percent chance of it working. I decided to go for it, so I ran faster toward my destination – Japan.

When I finally reached Kiku's house and I pounded on the door, almost breaking it down. "Kiku! Kiku? Please open!"

Kiku slid the door open, startled, "Feliciano-kun? Why are you here?"

"Kiku, you have to help me."

* * *

**Lovino's POV –**

I looked at the note in my hand, reading it over and over again:

_Dear Whoever,_

_I decided to leave for everyone's sake. It will be much better without me, so please don't come looking for me. I won't tell you where I am going, because I don't know. I love you all, and I hope you have a good life._

_Grazie, Feliciano Vargas_

The potato bastard had found the note right after I left - because he had come to see Feliciano; then called the police, saying the my brother was missing. Usually it took 48 hours for someone to be missing, but we all knew from the note that Feliciano certainly was missing – we didn't have to wait 48 hours.

Why the hell would Feliciano want to leave? 'For everyone's sake?' What the hell does that mean? For everyone's sake he would've stayed here…

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door to the house. Reluctantly, I opened the door to find a detective standing before me.

"Hello, I'm here to ask you a few questions about your brother, Feliciano. Do you mind if I step in?" the woman said.

"No, you can come in," I said, relatively calm compared to my usual bitter self. I didn't have the energy to snap at her.

"Grazie!" she said, giving, me a bright smile.

I stopped and froze…her smile…it reminded me of Feliciano, and it made me want to scream in pain.

I went on through the interview without screaming. That was until she asked me the question...

"You love your brother, right? Do you yell at him a lot? If you do, maybe that's what triggered him to leave?" she said, looking down as if to avoid scolding from me...even the police and detectives knew about my yelling...

That was when it all snapped together. Everything suddenly made sense. Like a piece to the puzzle, everything fit.

Feliciano had left because of me. I always screamed at him, so to make me happy, he left. The world seemed to stop, and I felt nauseous. I had to go find him. I had to leave. This was my only chance to get him back. If I didn't find him quick, he would be gone forever…

I ran out of the house, leaving the detective behind me. She seemed to be calling my name in a confused tone, but I didn't listen; I only got in Feliciano's Ferrari which he had left home, and then drove.

* * *

**Lovino's POV ****–**

I decided to try the macho potato's house first. He was closest to Feliciano, so might as well…but I wasn't the happiest person to go there though.

When I arrived, I slammed the door to the Ferrari. I stomped up the walkway, and almost knocked down the door as I pounded on it.

Ludwig opened the door, and sighed when he saw me, "Hi, Lovino, are you having a good day?"

"Are you fucking serious? A good day?" I said with a glare pasted on my face.

"Oh, you're here about Feliciano. Have you heard anything, I'm really worried about him…" he trailed off.

I could see the worry in his face, but I decided to be me than to be nice to him, "No. If you're so fucking worried, then tell me why you're hiding him!" I just falsely accused him to get my anger out – as usual.

"Lovino, I'm not hiding him, I would bring him back to your house if I knew where he was," he said warily.

I blew him off, and pushed him aside, now in his house. He let me go in, probably just because he didn't want to fight me anymore. I searched everywhere that I could think of. He really wasn't lying, Feliciano wasn't here. When I went back to the door, I flicked him off and slammed the door in his face.

I got back into the car, and then drove towards Japan, the only other place that Feliciano would go if he ran away…

* * *

**Feliciano's POV –**

I explained everything that was happening to Kiku in a rushed tone, "I ran away, Kiku. You have to hide me from them! The police and Ludwig are probably looking for me! Please, Kiku! Please!"

I begged for him to hide me. If he didn't, I'd be found soon…by the police and Ludwig. Lovino probably wasn't looking for me…he probably didn't even care.

Kiku gave me an uncertain face, but when I put on my puppy face, he finally agreed. "Fine, Feliciano-kun, I'll hide you for now. However, I cannot hide you forever – you must know this."

I nodded, and gave him a big smile. "Grazie, Kiku! You're my hero~"

He led me toward his shed in the back of the house, and then said, "Here, hide here for now, if someone comes and asks about you, I'll take care of it."

I got in the shed, and then sat in the fetal position. Kiku shut the door to the shed, making it pitch black. His dog must have been in there, because he smothered me with licks of affection.

"Hi, Pochi…I'm glad you're happy today," I said, picking him up in my lap.

Pochi didn't answer me…he just panted.

I kept talking to him, though…it comforted me…

"What do you do when things go wrong, Pochi? Do you run away? Are you a coward like me? All I ever do it run away…I can't take it anymore… I'll never be strong enough!"

The tears were streaming down my face…but Pochi didn't answer…no one did. That's how it always is. Alone.

* * *

**Lovino's POV –**

I walked up the path to Kiku's house. I had to admit, even in all this chaos of Feliciano's disappearance, it was still calm here. The soft moonlight illuminated the Earth. I liked it…it was relaxing. I didn't have any time to relax, though.

I knocked on the door to Kiku's house impatiently. When he answered me, he gave me the usual polite greeting.

"Lovino-san. Welcome, what brings you here?"

I was getting annoyed quickly, "Are you shitting me? Feliciano is missing, if you haven't got the memo," I snapped at him.

"Hai, I heard about that. I hope they find him soon," he said calmly. Something was off about his look, but I ignored it.

"Let me in," I said rudely, pushing him out of the way.

He let me search his house, so I did. I looked everywhere, but still no avail. Looks like Feliciano wasn't here. I didn't see anywhere else necessary to search, so I gave up once again.

"He's not here," I grumbled.

Kiku nodded, and then said, "If I find him, I will tell you. For now, Lovino-san, I think you should calm down. I'm sure he is fine."

"I have to find him, you don't understand!"

"Lovino-san, I do understand. You loved him, but you didn't show it. He was hurt, and he loved you more than anything – he loved you enough that he would let you go. He wanted you to be happy, so he left you so you wouldn't be angry anymore," he said, his dark eyes boring into mine.

Kiku was damn good at reading the mood…I wondered if he was telepathic… I just nodded though, because it was really hard to get mad or yell at Kiku – he was too polite.

"Do you want anything before you leave? Tea?" he offered – always too polite.

"No, I'm out of here…ciao. If you find Feliciano, tell me," I said. There was still something about Kiku today that made me uncertain, but again I ignored the feeling…Kiku wouldn't lie, would he?

* * *

**Feliciano's POV –**

Kiku's voice startled me, "Feliciano-kun, you can come out now, your brother just left."

My…brother? He actually came? It made me happy – but that was selfish of me, to want him to care about me and only me…

Kiku had come at a good time; I'd just wiped my tears away. He opened the door, letting the moonlight shine in. "Come back into the house, you'll be cold out here…"

I wasn't actually cold, but I did what I was told.

"Grazie, Kiku! You really helped me!" I said cheerfully when we got in the house.

"Feliciano-kun? I think you should go back to Italy. They need you there. You're a country – you can just run away,"

He was true, but I just looked down sadly, "They don't want me."

"Look at me – yes they do. Your brother wants you. He loves you, that is why he came looking for you."

Kiku seemed to be always right…maybe he read minds or something, "Kiku? Do you read minds?"

He chuckled, and then said, "No, Feliciano-kun, I don't, your brother and you are just easy to read."

I nodded with a slight smile on my face.

"For tonight, you can stay at my house, here, I'll make you some food, then we can go to sleep."

I had almost forgot about the time difference between Italy and Japan… I nodded, then he went to work.

After the meal, he made up the guest room, and led me to it. "Have a nice night, Feliciano-kun. Don't do anything stupid or run away again."

He left, shutting the door behind him.

I was alone again. Always alone. Now the only thing I trusted was loneliness. It always came back to me, so shouldn't I trust it?

* * *

**A/N: Yuppers. That's it for this chapter! ^^ Anyway...I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, hopefully soon!**

**Don't forget to review! It means a lot to me when you all do! x]  
**

**Kthxbai~  
**


	3. Attack

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, my life has been hectic. I have been having major writers-block for this, so it has been hard to write. I think this chapter is a piece of crap, so I am truly sorry for that. D: I honestly tried, but I kind of failed. T_T Hopefully you'll find it to be okay...**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and faved this story! You guys are awesome! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...if I did...well...that would be awesome, da? ^L^  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Feliciano's POV -**

I looked at the dark ceiling, just staring blankly, recalling everything that was happening. I was exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep. It seemed as though sleep was avoiding me, taunting me to come and get it, but I didn't listen to it. I sat up, brushing my hand through my messy hair. I knew that tomorrow Kiku would take me back to Lovino...and then it would all be over. I had to leave Japan...but how could I sneak out?

I got out of the bed, and then slid the door open slowly. I couldn't make a sound, or else I would wake up Kiku; that is - if he even was asleep. I tip-toed down the hallway to Kiku's room and slid the door open ever-so slowly and quietly, still not making a sound.

There he lay, asleep and peaceful. I wondered for a moment if Kiku was a heavy sleeper...if he was, that would be good for right now. If he wasn't, he might catch me. I decided just to go and find out, what was the worst that could happen?

I closed the door, and then ran silently down the hallway...kinda of like a ninja.

After getting outside, and I ran full speed under the dark night sky. The exhaustion was hanging over my head, but I tried to keep my eyes open. So far, I had been succeeding. I let the stars guide me towards my unknown destination. Where was I actually going? Kiku had been my only hope for hiding...but now that he was off the list, I didn't know who to turn to. I could try to run away forever, but I knew that I couldn't just ignore my duties as a country...

After much consideration, I decided to go back to Germany. I could explain to him why I was leaving, and then tell him to let Lovino know that he was in charge to my duties...it probably wouldn't work, but it was my best shot at getting away. After I left Germany, who knows where I would go...

* * *

**Lovino's POV -**

I walked slowly toward Antonio's house. Sighing, I looked up at the afternoon sky. The sun was shining and there were barely any clouds...even though it was a beautiful day, it didn't cheer me up. I wanted to shake my fists at the damned clear sky, and tell it that it shouldn't be fucking happy at a horrible time like this.

I wondered where Feliciano was. Maybe he was looking up at the stars at night...maybe there was a sunset...maybe there was a sunrise. I wished I knew, because it was worrying me sick. It was all my fault. This whole mess was all my fault...as usual. I truly missed my brother. He had always been there for me...through better and worse. The unification, the wars, everything. Now he wasn't there anymore, and I didn't have anyone to help me. Except Spain, but Antonio wasn't the same as Feliciano was...

When I reached Spain, I opened the door without a key - since it wasn't locked - and then yelled out, "Oi, Spain. Lock your fucking doors...you're going to get robbed someday."

His head popped out from behind the corner, and then he ran up to me and hugged me enthusiastically, "Lovi~! I haven't seen you in forever, mi amigo!"

I pushed the Spaniard off of me and then said crabbily, "What the hell, Antonio? One - it's been about two days since I've seen you...and two - how are you so fucking happy? My brother is missing!"

His smile faded a notch, and then he said, "Si, I heard about that...I haven't heard from him, either..." He put on his 'thinking face', and then looked at me with concern. I knew he was really worried about my brother, since he loved us both - that pedophile - but he wouldn't show that to me. He probably wanted to act happy to make me happy...that hardly ever worked, though.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, curiosity slipping into my voice.

"Does someone need my magic cheer-up charm?"

"Oh hell no! Not that again!" His cheer-up charm reminded me of Feliciano's hug-therapy...it pained me to think about how I always pushed him away when he did that.

"Fusosososososo~" he said moving his hands out and wiggling his fingers, "Fusososososososo~"

I did a facepalm, and then pushed past the always-cheerful Spaniard, "That isn't helping, it never has, and it never will!"

I made my way into his kitchen, and then looked in the alcohol cabinet.

He appeared behind me after a moment, and then offered, "Do you want something to eat and drink?"

"I'm not that hungry, but do you have any new wines?" Antonio always had an array of different wines, most of them were pretty good.

After a moment, he seemed to remember, "Si! I have some that came from you a little while ago! I'll get you some~!"

I sighed as he moved around the kitchen, getting down his nicest glasses. He then went down to get the wine out of the cellar. Usually, I imported wine to all over the world. My brother had a bigger demand for his wine then I did for mine, but I still made a good profit from wine sales. Actually, most of my profits were from farming in general; I grew tomatoes, olives, grapes, and things like that. After a few minutes, Antonio came back with a few bottles of wine from Italy, "You sent me this wine a little while back...but I never got to use it."

I looked at the bottle, it said, 'Montepulciano d'Abruzzo Colline Teramane'. So it was from the region of Abruzzo, in Southern Italy. Even though it is central, but it was still counted as the south since it was affiliated with the Kingdom of Two Sicilies. I missed the old days...but this wasn't the time for a history lesson, I had to get on with my life.

When he had it all ready, he poured each of us a glass.

"Cheers to cheering up Lovi~!" he said as he handed me the glass.

I ignored him, and then drank the glass in about thirty seconds, "You know what, screw this..."

I took the bottle, and then poured the wine into my mouth. I might as well get drunk...it wasn't like I had anything better to do. When I emptied that bottle, I had started to feel the spell of alcohol come over me. It was about damn time.

I grabbed the other bottle, and then pried it open sloppily, drinking even more.

Antonio was staring at the drunken me, not even done with his first glass, "Lovi...I think you've had enough..."

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about? I haven't even drunk any!" I said, waving the bottle around...I couldn't really tell what I was doing, but then again, I didn't care.

* * *

**Feliciano's POV -**

Upon reaching a forest in Poland, I sat down by a tree. Feliks probably wouldn't mind if I rested in his country for a bit. The sun was starting to set, reminding me of the time zone change. It was too confusing, because just a little while ago I was in Japan where it was midnight. Now I was in Poland where it was sunset. I wondered if anyone was searching for me at this time of day. Even if they were, they probably wouldn't look here, so I would be safe for now.

I curled up in a ball, and then started to cry again. The tears seemed like they would never end. I wondered if my whole body was filled with tears, because they just kept coming. The sadness inside of me could not be contained anymore. I cried for my brother, mostly. I truly loved him, maybe even more than I should. He was my brother, but I wished he was more...

I pushed the thoughts from my mind, feeling kind of disgusted. I shouldn't like my _brother_ like that...or maybe I should?

As my mind started to drift off to sleep, I let my eyes close...that was a mistake.

* * *

**Feliciano's POV -**

When I opened my eyes, I slowly sat up and stretched...how long had I been asleep? The sky was a pink color, which meant I had slept through the night...shit.

I looked around at my surroundings, and then gasped in fright. Oh. My. God. There was a bear standing right in front of me with its claws ready to kill. Grandpa Rome never taught me how to fight off bears... I looked around to find someone to help me, but I remember that no one was probably in the middle of the forest...

I slowly stood up, and then waved at the bear - my eyes wide with fear, "Hi, Mr. Bear...please don't hurt me...?"

All I got in response was a snarl.

I silently said my last prayers to God, asking him to protect Lovino for me - since I could not protect him anymore...even if I lived through this, I could never protect him...I was too useless.

_Useless._ The word meant a lot to me, since it described me. All I ever did was run away. Actually, I should have ran away from this forest a few minutes ago, when I had first seen the bear. What was making me stay? Bravery? As if. I didn't have any...just ask all of my friends. Trying to find this bravery within me, I looked the bear straight in the eyes with the nastiest glare I could manage.

It was no use, because the bear didn't seem to notice, and then moved towards me swiftly, striking my stomach. It made another blow to my back after that.

I screamed out in pain as I fell to my knees. I could feel that the scratches in my chest and back were deep, and they now were bleeding heavily. Every breath hurt, the bear had probably reached it's claws all the way to my lungs. As my vision blurred, I gave up trying to stay awake. I feel to the ground, and everything was starting to go away, even the pain.

_I'm so sorry, Lovino..._

_

* * *

_**Lovino's POV -**

Antonio was sitting on the couch watching some Spanish drama. My drunk mind couldn't make out what was happening...my vision was blurry. I had drunk wine most until about midnight, when Antonio had taken the wine away from me. I had started screaming at him like a baby to give it back, but he didn't listen...damn it.

Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and my lower back, like someone had cut me with a knife in multiple areas. I started screaming in pain, telling whoever was doing that to stop it.

Antonio jumped up and ran to my side, "Lovino, what is wrong? No one is hurting you!"

Everything went numb, and then a part of me felt empty...what the hell was that? Maybe it was a drunken spazz? I muttered something to him, and then he stood up again, seeing that I wasn't dying.

Suddenly, everything hit me, just like that. What had happened was that Feliciano had been hurt! I shot up off the ground, and then blew past Antonio. I was not going to let my brother suffer in God-knows-where! I had to find him...but where could he be? He obviously wasn't in Italy, he wasn't that stupid enough to go there... I didn't have any time to think, so I just kept running and running. I left Spain behind, he was probably following me, but I honestly didn't care. Let him follow me - I just had to get to Feliciano!

Since I was a drunkard, I couldn't actually tell where I was running. In a straight line, maybe? Even if I was feeling as if I was about to pass out, and kept going. Once I got into France, and just went for it. I could not let that molester get to me, no matter what. Hopefully Antonio had stopped following me once I was out of his country, or else I might be caught. I don't think that he would stop me if I was going to save Feliciano, though...

Soon enough, I was out of France, and into Switzerland. My vision was getting worse, and now my legs were starting to shut down and lock up. I couldn't go on for much longer...but I didn't want to give up. I would find my brother, wherever he was! My body told my mind otherwise, as I started to slow down. Soon, I was on the ground, gasping for air.

I started to get even more tired, and by then I couldn't see anything. My eyes closed, and I don't know what happened after that.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now!**

**I totally gave you guys a geography lesson about Italy! 8D Actually, part of my family is from the region of Abruzzo! ^^ So that is why I like to put that part of Italy in my stories, lol. XD**

**If I don't update quickly, I'm sorry. I have a ton of projects coming up, so I'll try to update quickly, but I can't make any promises or estimates of an update time. x/ I'll try my best, though! ^^"**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews, please? ^^  
**


	4. Empty

**A/N: HAY YOU GAIZ! *shot***

**I am so, so, so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've had so many projects and so much homework for school... So - DAMN YOU SCHOOL! Yeah...also, I try to have a social life, sooo...yeah. I'm not online all the time - and I'm just really busy with the end of the school year coming and all. However, I hopefully will update faster now that I only have one project to work on for Spanish, instead of like, 5 for every other class. XP Yup.**

**Also, I have had horrible, horrible writers block for this story. I had no idea what to write, or what was going to happen. XD But, tsundere-tomato-luvr totally helped me with this story, so thanks to her! ^^ Anyway, now I don't really have writers block, and I know what's going to happen. 8D Tho, this chapter is still kind of...well...crap. XP  
**

**Thanks to everyone who faved and commented - I love you all~ :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Enjoy. x]  
**

* * *

**Lovino's POV -**

I could feel someone leaning over me, the only question was _who_ it actually was. My memories were fogged up, so much that I could barely remember why I was laying on the hard ground. Slowly, I opened my eyes - only to see a gun pointed to my head. "Holy shit! Get that the fuck away from me!"

Vash didn't make any effort to move the gun away from my forehead, nor did he make any move to shoot me - thank God. "Why the hell are you in my land?"

Oh, shit. I must have passed out drunk in Switzerland. Joy to the world. How would I tell him that?

Luckily, before I had the chance t speak - Lili came running up. "Brother - get the gun away from him! What did I tell you about shooting visitors?"

Vash looked behind his back to look at his little sister. Sighing, he lifted the gun away from my head.

Liechtenstein came over to me, and helped me stand. My head was pounding from the hangover. How much had a drunk last night? She looked up into my eyes with a worried expression, "Are you okay, Lovino Vargas?"

How the hell did she know my name? I nodded, not saying anything.

After she gave me a gentle smile, I asked, "Can you please help me up?" I surely couldn't get up by myself, being drunk and all.

She reached out her hand, and helped me. Once I was standing, my head began to hurt even more. Dear God, I would never drink again. I looked at Vash, "Hey, have you heard anything new about my brother?"

His already unfriendly look turned into a glare, "No. I don't keep up with Felciano's news."

I mean, sure he didn't like him and all...but geez, the kid was missing, "What the hell, he's missing, bastard - give him a break."

"He ran away on his own, don't you think that means something? Maybe he doesn't want to come back."

"You don't know fucking anything about my brother, do you?" I shot back a glare at Vash, and then turned my back on the two - walking back to Italy.

* * *

**Feliciano's POV -**

All I could hear was a weird beeping noise in the background. My memory was foggy, all I could remember was passing out with pain, but how?

As my eyes slowly opened, I felt the pain again. My whole body hurt, as if I'd been hit with a metal pipe everywhere on my body. A nurse suddenly appeared at the side of my bed, "I'm glad you're awake, Mr. Vargas."

"H-how...did...I get here?" I mustered my strength to just say those words, even if my lungs screamed in protest. I felt as if I was fading away. With every breath, it became harder to hold on.

"You were mauled by a bear. You're in Poland at the moment - Mr. Feliks Łukasiewicz found you passed out in the forest, he must have heard you're screams."

I just stared at the ceiling as everything came back to me.

She looked down in sadness, and then said, "However, Mr. Vargas...you aren't doing too good right now. While it is a good sign that you're awake, there is always the chance..." as she saw the shock in my eyes, she continued, "I'm sorry, but the doctors are doing all they can. If you continue on the good path, you will probably be fine; if you don't..."

I didn't know what to say. I had to hold on to life...but for who? The person who mattered the most to me probably didn't care...so...what _was_ there to live for?

"Do you have any family?" she asked.

Yes...but...I couldn't call them. Who could I get to help me? Slowly it hit me, "Yes...Elizabeta Héderváry ." I gave the nurse Hungary's information slowly.

Soon enough, Elizabeta came into the room with a panicked expression, "Feli! No! Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Elizabeta...I...need your help..."

She came over to the bedside, confused, "What do you need, child?"

I explained my plan to her, and as I did, her face grew sad. I knew that she understood everything I felt, and I know that she knew why I had run away now, but she didn't say anything, she just got out the materials from her purse. I didn't know why she still carried it around, but I was glad.

She sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Lovino's POV -**

When I got back to my house, I flopped down on the couch. I felt like shit, and I didn't want to move ever again. The sunlight still shone through the windows, hurting my eyes. However, I was too lazy to shut the blinds. Yawning, I closed my eyes.

However, before I could try to sleep, another pain came to me, though...it was different. My heart felt like it was going to burst! I held my chest, trying not to scream.

Suddenly - the pain was gone. Instead I felt...empty.

I sat up slowly, what the hell was wrong with me? The only thing that could have happened was...Feliciano. I gasped in horror.

My cell phone rang at that moment. Elizabeta was calling me...why? I picked it up, and the first thing I heard was sobbing, "Hello? Where are you? What the hell is wrong?"

Through her sobs, she wailed, "I'm in Warsaw, Poland...at the hospital. It's Feli...he died."

The emptiness. I was right. I dropped the phone in shock. My life was shattered. No tears came out of my eyes, but screams came out of my throat. This was a joke, this wasn't happening.

As my whole body was shaking with my screams, and the tears finally started rolling down.

I ran out of the house toward Poland - crying the whole way.

When I ran into the hospital, Elizabeta greeted me, her eyes red after crying.

Running past all the countries, I went into the the room where he was. She was right...his face was so pale that I could see his veins.

I held his hand, the tears flowing. "Feliciano...wake up...you can't."

He didn't reply.

"Feliciano...I...I love you."

* * *

**Lovino's POV -**

The rain poured down outside, hitting the roof of the Church. Feliciano's casket sat in front of the altar, haunting me.

As Ludwig went on with the eulogy, I leaned over, putting my head on my hands. I didn't want to give the eulogy, since it was my fault he died. At least, so I thought it was. I let the potato bastard have it.

In the front pew sat Antonio, Kiku, Ludwig (who was up saying the eulogy still), Elizabeta, and Roderich. Antonio was next to me crying like a baby. Kiku actually looked sad for once, which was weird considering he almost always had no emotion on his face. Ludwig was crying, too, as he spoke. Elizabeta was also crying, and Roderich was patting her back.

The whole world had gathered into the large Church. Even Vash, who had an obvious distaste for Feliciano.

Everything around me seemed grey, faded. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat there. My emotions weren't there, not even anger. I felt nothing.

When the potato bastard finally finished his eulogy, the priest finished Mass.

After Kiku, Ludwig, Antonio, and I carried out Feliciano's casket, with Elizabeta following, we put it into the hearse; and got into the limousine, driving off following the hearse to the cemetery.

The rain was still pouring down as they lowered Feliciano into the ground. Before the started to bury him, I threw a flower in.

As they started to bury the casket, it reminded me of my heartbreaking emptiness. The fears started to flow from my eyes again, but no one noticed since the rain masked them.

It was too much for me to handle, so I turned away from everyone.

I ran away from the truth.

* * *

**Feliciano's POV -**

I watched from a distance as they lowered the empty casket into the ground. My casket, or so they thought.

Only Elizabeta knew I was alive. I was so grateful that she actually went through with my plan. Smiling, I thought of how Lovino wouldn't be angry anymore. He would have no one to hate since I wasn't there. I reminded myself constantly that this was for him.

As I looked back at the nations, I saw Lovino turn away, and run. He didn't seem to be crying...but then again, I couldn't tell from the pouring rain. Probably not, though.

Regret came back to me. Was this really the right choice for us?

* * *

**Lovino's POV -**

As week had passed by since the funeral, and I hadn't done anything the whole time. I had a massive amount of paperwork on my desk - both Feliciano's and mine. Since he died, I would by doing his paperwork, too.

I stood up from sitting in the corner. I walked out of the house like a zombie, toward the heart of Rome.

I was standing at the street corner, about to cross, when I saw familiar eyes look into mine. Oh my God...it was Feliciano! He was standing there, on the other side of the road! I looked straight into his eyes, and he looked into mine. Suddenly, a large truck passed by, blocking him.

When I looked back, he was gone.

Had it just been my imagination? I didn't think so...he was there, I knew it.

He was still alive.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Sorry for the shortness, though.  
**

**Ok, in case it confused you, Feliciano isn't dead. XP I'll explain later how he faked his death, and how Hungary helped and all that jazz. XP I know it's confusing, but I promise I'll explain it!**

**Also, it is rushed for a reason. See, Lovino is really empty inside...sooo...he doesn't have many feelings...so...yeah.  
**

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's been so long. _ Hopefully I'll update faster next time. XD**

**Please review! ^^  
**


End file.
